Destinos cruzados
by Diih.Cullen
Summary: "Incrível como uma noite pode mudar sua vida por completo, em um dia eu tinha tudo, família, segurança, casa e futuro. Quando acordei a única coisa que me restava era continuar viva." Bella Dwyer. Isabella é uma adolescente comum, estuda na Mesa High School, mora com os pais Renne Dwyer e Phill Dwyer e namora James. Toda sua vida vira de cabeça pra baixo literalmente do dia/noite.
1. Chapter 1

**N/A**: A história é minha, mas os personagens não. Vejo vocês lá em baixo amores...

**Capítulo 1 - Quando seu pesadelo se torna real. **

**Narrado em 3° pessoa. **

Sexta-feira.

"911 emergência para delegacia estadual de homicídios, assassinato na 202 município de Mesa, casa com sinal de arrombamento e aparentemente sem roubo" soou em todos os rádios policiais.

A cidade toda parecia calma, exceto pela rua 202. A vizinhança estava toda em alvoroço, os mais curiosos saíram de suas casas em seus pijamas para ver mais de perto, outros olhavam de suas janelas. A polícia já havia cercado todo o perímetro com a faixa amarela de distância, haviam muitas viaturas por lá e podia-se ouvir a confusão das chamadas de todos os rádios. Aquela com certeza fora uma noite completamente diferente do que todos do bairro estavam acostumados. O bairro era um dos mais calmos e seguros da região, tinha alguns assaltos e denuncias por tráfico, mas nunca um assassinato nessas proporções. Essa era a razão pela qual a família Dwyer havia se mudado para lá, justo eles que sempre presaram por segurança, que eram super protetores com a filha única.

O bairro era caro, a casa uma das maiores da rua, sempre atraindo olhares. A família era bem em questões financeiras, o pai um jogador de beisebol renomado de sucesso e a mãe uma ex bailarina famosa que agora tinha o maior estúdio de dança da cidade.

O carro preto com blackout e sem identificações estacionou perto das viaturas. O detetive policial desceu, usava uma camisa branca um blazer preto e uma jaqueta de couro por cima. As noites estavam realmente frias. Seu distintivo estava pendurado em seu pescoço. Mais a frente o chefe da polícia comum o cumprimentou antes de seguir à sua frente o atualizando do caso no caminho para dentro. Alguns polícias passaram por eles, os médicos legistas estavam a postos fazendo seu trabalho com o corpo que estava na cozinha.

-A vizinha disse que ouviu apenas dois tiros - disse o chefe - Provavelmente os que acertaram o Sr. e a Sra. Dwyer.

-Só os dois estavam em casa? - perguntou o detetive.

-Eles têm uma filha, adolescente, caucasiana estatura média, mas não encontramos nenhum outro corpo por aqui, segundo a vizinha ela não costuma sair muito.

-Um sequestro não parece possível já que a família está morta, tente uma busca por corpos femininos pela cidade.

O chefe assentiu. Pegou o rádio que mantinha pendurado na cintura e deu a ordem em seguida para que duas das viaturas procurassem pelas proximidades, talvez a garota tivesse fugido a tempo, pensou ele. Os policiais continuaram seu caminho para a escada.

O quarto do casal estava limpo, sem indícios de roubo ou nada fora do lugar, o que indicava que não houve luta. O corpo do Sr. Dwyer estava deitado sobre a cama de bruços, os respingos de sangue sobre o travesseiro, a posição era claramente de quem morreu dormindo, concluiu o detetive.

-O quarto da garota é mais à frente - apontou o chefe - Já revistaram tudo e não há sinal de roubo ou nada. - disse ele voltando à falar em seu rádio. O detetive seguiu sozinho pelo corredor, o último quarto à esquerda era o da garota. Tudo parecia normal, a fechadura da porta, a janela perto do banheiro, as paredes em tom pêssego sem manchas, as prateleiras com perfumes intactos e maquiagens. Mas o lençol na cama estava bagunçado, o travesseiro afundado e tinham chinelos de quarto posicionados como se alguém tivesse os deixado ali no chão antes de se deitar. O detetive caminhou até a janela, estava fechada por de trás das cortinas, abriu a porta do banheiro para encontrá-lo intacto.

O silêncio foi interrompido por gemidos vindos do guarda-roupa. O policial sacou sua arma apontando para o chão enquanto dava passos silenciosos ao local, com cuidado empurrou a porta do guarda-roupa, estava cheio de roupas como se esperava, mas o barulho continuava a sair de lá do fundo como se fosse atrás da parede. Afastando as roupas penduradas o detetive viu uma pequena corda no final da madeira, quase no chão, a puxou de vagar, revelando um pequeno espaço escuro de onde os gemidos se transformaram em gritos de pânico.

-Quem está ai? - perguntou ele apontando a arma - A polícia está aqui, saia com as mãos para cima - disse mais alto. Os gritos abafaram dando lugar a um choro sufocado, uma pequena jovem saiu do escuro em sua camisola azul de algodão. Ela olhou para o detetive assustada, as mãos tremendo, a cachoeira de lágrimas escorrendo de seus olhos.

O detetive guardou sua arma enquanto assistia a garota limpar as lágrimas, ela olhou direto para seu distintivo como se procurasse algo que à assegurasse, suspirando aliviada quando o viu. Seu salvador, pensou ela. Sem esperar a garota avançou para o policial, se chocando em seu peito e apertando sua cintura com força. Ela precisava se sentir segura agora, protegida, o pânico da situação à estava sufocando tanto quanto seu choro incontrolável.

-Ó, está tudo bem querida, você vai ficar bem - o policial disse depois do susto com a reação da garota, sua respiração entrecortada - Você está segura agora - disse envolvendo os ombros dela, que chorava desesperadamente se afundando mais em seu corpo - Está tudo bem querida, qual o seu nome? - perguntou ele desajeitado, a garota fungou.

-Isa... Isa... Isabella - conseguiu dizer por fim.

-Isabella, sou o detetive Edward, você está bem? Foi ferida?

-Na... Não - disse fraca.

-Está bem – ele sussurrou de volta, embalando a garota. Seu corpo tremia sobre o seu e ele não poderia sentir mais do que dó. – Há uma ambulância lá em baixo, você precisa ser examinada.

-Não, não. – disse ela apertando-o mais.

-Está tudo bem, você vai ficar segura lá. – afirmou ele. Isabella suspirou algumas vezes antes de se afastar concordando com a cabeça. O aperto em volta do detetive foi desfeito. – Pegue algumas roupas. – ela assentiu fazendo o que à havia sido dito e jogando em sua mochila escolar. As mãos trêmulas quase a impediram de fazer a tarefa, o detetive assistia tudo. Ele ofereceu o braço para ela, que o aceitou prontamente já que não se sentia estável para andar, Edward acompanhou a Isabella pelo corredor onde encontraram o chefe parado no topo da escada. Ele os olhou com espanto e Edward sentiu vontade de chamar sua atenção em frente a garota, como deixar um detalhe desses passar? E se fosse algum dos bandidos escondido?

-Onde ela estava? - perguntou o chefe sem jeito.

-Em uma espécie de closet – disse o detetive sem parar de andar apoiando Isabella. Eles desceram as escadas devagar, as pernas dela ainda estavam tremendo. Chegando ao primeiro andar o detetive Edward observou a garota mapeando com os olhos arregalados sua casa tomada de legistas. Seus lábios tremeram e ela os tapou com a mão, os olhos enchendo-se de lágrimas novamente enquanto olhava para a cozinha. O corpo de sua mãe estava caído entre a pia da cozinha e a mesa de jantar, havia um copo quebrado bem perto e água espalhada se misturando com seu sangue.

Edward puxou seu casaco sobre a cabeça de Isabella e apertou o braço em sua cintura, ela fungou, a mão fraca agarrando um lado da cintura dele para se apoiar. Eles saíram da casa rapidamente, os olhares curiosos disparam enquanto uma baixinha de cabelo curto gritou "Bella" e correu passando por todos os policiais habilmente e foi para eles. Isabella não enxergou de onde vinha, pois as luzes das viaturas a cegaram, mas sabia que era sua melhor amiga e assim que sentiu seus braços a apertarem desandou a gritar em prantos. Quando os policiais finalmente alcançaram o local onde as garotas se abraçavam Edward fez um sinal para que eles deixassem elas ficarem lá.

-Meu Deus eu estava com tanto medo, Bella você está bem? Te fizeram alguma coisa? Eu sinto muito, sinto muito. – Alice disse chorando também. A pequena havia pensando que sua amiga estivesse morta, ou que à tivessem levado pra longe. Ela morava com a sua mãe na mesma rua e não havia acreditado nos rumores até ver a movimentação em frente a casa de sua melhor amiga. Isabella fungou, sem conseguir falar nada.

-Ela não está ferida- disse Edward ao seu lado – Mas precisa ir para ambulância agora.

-A está bem – disse Alice sem jeito ainda segurando a amiga – Vão levá-la ao hospital? Nós vamos junto.

-Vamos levá-la para a delegacia, ela é a única testemunha – disse Edward.

-Eu e minha mãe podemos ir certo? Não vamos deixá-la sozinha.

-Ali não quero atrapalhar – sussurrou Isabella.

-Não – exclamou a garota – Te encontramos na delegacia esta bem? – olhou Isabella nos olhos, ela concordou com a cabeça. Alice partiu de volta para sua mãe correndo enquanto Isabella seguiu com Edward até a ambulância. Uma médica os esperava pronta para atender Isabella.

-Ela esta ferida?

-Aparentemente não – disse o detetive. A mulher olhou para Isabella que confirmou que estava bem. Ela saiu do lado do detetive e caminhou para a doutora. – Vamos medir sua pressão e depois levá-la à viatura.

-Viatura? – ela olhou para o detetive, com medo.

-Você vai para a delegacia com um policial, precisa dar seu depoimento.

-Não posso ir com você? – disse fraco. O olhar brilhando pra Edward, ele sabia que era por que foi o primeiro com quem teve contato depois de todo o trauma e ficou com pena de mandar a garota sozinha em outra viatura.

-Está bem - disse ele - Vou terminar umas coisas lá dentro e já volto, okay?

Ela assentiu, sentando-se onde a médica havia mostrado. Edward voltou para dentro da casa chamando uma dupla de policiais para que fizessem as perguntas necessárias aos vizinhos mais próximos, deu ordens para que nenhum dos vizinhos trocasse as fitas de gravações de suas câmeras de segurança já que as da casa dos Dwyer estavam destruídas. Falou com alguns legistas para saber se já tinham com o que começar a trabalhar, mas disseram que só com um exame de autópsia por que não havia digitais em lugar nenhum. Mais algumas instruções sobre as investigações e saiu para encontrar o chefe da policia, pedindo para que não deixasse que nada da cena do crime fosse alterado.

-Vão interrogá-la como primeira suspeita? – perguntou o chefe desconfiado.

-Não, o caso é meu, eu vou interrogá-la como testemunha.

-Não sei não, ela foi a única que ficou o tempo todo na casa e não foi machucada.

-Agradeço as especulações senhor, mas dessa parte da investigação cuido eu - disse Edward, sentindo-se estranhamente ofendido pelo modo com que o chefe havia falado da garota. O homem assustado apenas concordou com a cabeça, vendo Edward se virar e fazer o caminho de volta para a ambulância.

-Então? - perguntou Edward à doutora, que estava um pouco mais a frente de Isabella para que ela não ouvisse.

-Não há ferimentos, ela ainda está em estado de choque, então eu dei alguns medicamentos para que tomasse depois de depor.

-Está bem, posso levá-la agora?

-Sim - disse a mulher se afastando e chamando Isabella com as mão, a garota seguio a frente e murmurou "obrigada" para a médica antes de seguir com Edward para seu carro. O detetive abriu a porta para Isabella e ela estranhou um ato tão cavalheiro em uma situação incomum, ela tentou um fraco sorriso antes de se sentar e prender o sinto ao seu redor. O caminho da cidade estava tranquilo, as luzes apagadas e as ruas vazias.

Edward estacionou o carro na delegacia e saiu. Isabella hesitante abriu a porta antes que ele chegasse do seu lado, encontrando-o e seguindo com ele para dentro. Eles seguiram pelos corredores, que para ela pareciam assustadores o suficiente para não se afastar dele. Após algumas identificações eles entraram em uma sala cinza, que tinha uma mesa central com cadeiras e uma "janela" com vidro espelhado.

-Sente-se - disse ele. Ela assentiu e sentou, ele a seguiu e sentou-se à sua frente.

-Tem alguém ai atrás? - disse Isabella empurrando a cabeça em direção ao enorme vidro na parede.

-Sim - disse ele.

-Me incomoda não poder ver - ela sussurrou.

-Ele pode ouvir também - respondeu o detetive sorrindo um pouco.

-Ata desculpe - disse ela olhando para o espelho como se as desculpas fosse para o policial atrás dele.

-Isabella, eu sei que é difícil, mas preciso saber de algumas coisas então...

-Quanto mais rápido começarmos mais rápido termina - suspirou ela.

-Você pode detalhar exatamente como aconteceu, ou o que se lembra? - perguntou Edward com seu notebook em mãos. Isabella suspirou, reunindo suas forças para reviver seu pior pesadelo.

-Nós jantamos mais tarde essa noite, Phill tinha ficado até mais tarde trabalhando, ele estava bem empenhado. Depois do jantar todos fomos fazer nossas coisas, eu fui para o quarto e fiquei um pouco na internet enquanto fazia alguns deveres de casa. Eu dormi por volta das dez eu acho e umas meia-noite não sei... Eu acordei, tinha um barulho em casa, então... Então... - ela lutava contra as lágrimas, o nó em sua garganta impedindo que sua voz passasse de um sussurro - Houve um barulho, como de fogos, porém mais perto - suspirou - Ouvi um grito de Renne e outro disparo logo em seguida, então ouvi uns passos pesados no corredor ficando cada vez mais perto - sua voz sumiu no final da palavra - Corri para o esconderijo que minha mãe havia feito para emergências e antes que me escondesse no fundo consegui ver um pouco do... Ele até abriu a porta do guarda-roupa, mas o outro o chamou do primeiro andar e ele saiu correndo.

-Você viu seu rosto?

-Eu vi, mas foi tão rápido. - abaixou a cabeça.

-Você conseguiria descrever a altura, alguma marca no rosto ou a cor dos olhos e cabelo? Qualquer coisa?

-Bem ele tinha mais ou menos sua altura - pensou um pouco - Acho que os olhos eram claros, não vi exatamente a cor, era bem pálido e os cabelos loiros, lisos e longos. Isso ajuda? - disse em um fio de voz.

-Bom, vamos ver - disse-lhe o policial - Uma última pergunta, seu pai tinha algum inimigo? Ou vinha recebendo alguma ameaça?

-Na verdade eu não sei, ele recebe algumas cartas, mas são sempre de fãs chateados - deu de ombros - Pensando bem ele comentou de uma carta com minha mãe, ele parecia bem nervoso com isso não sei. - disse ela fitando o nada. Sempre quando estava nervosa mexia as mãos e os pés impacientemente e agora estava na beirada do precipício. A presença de um policial a sua frente não lhe ajudava muito, mesmo que esse fosse seu herói.

-Esta bem - disse ele fechando o notebook - Se quiser você pode falar com a psicóloga da delegacia agora, imagino como se sente e...

-Não é necessário - murmurou ela.

-Você tem alguém com quem passar a noite?

-Alice disse que viria pra cá.

-Esta bem, vou pedir para uma viatura escoltá-las de volta e ficar em frente a casa dela essa noite, não é bom que se arrisque por enquanto. - ela assentiu com a cabeça - Aqui está meu número, me ligue qualquer coisa - disse ele entregando um papel com seu número pessoal à ela, sem saber exatamente por que sentiu essa estranha necessidade de protege-la.

Edward levantou e abriu a porta pra que ela passasse primeiro, Isabella saiu arrastando os pés para o corredor cinza. -Por aqui - disse ele indicando o caminho com as mãos. Eles seguiram calados para a entrada da delegacia, onde Alice e Esme vieram até Isabella. Elas sorriram para Edward e se despediram, Isabella acenou com a cabeça dando um fraco sorriso à ele, ela queria agradecer por tê-la salvo e apoiado, mas agora tudo o que podia fazer era seguir para o carro com sua melhor amiga e suas lágrimas silenciosas. Edward chamou um policial e deu ordens para que ele as seguissem até a casa onde Isabella passaria a noite e disse para que ficasse por lá, o crime era muito ressente para elas ficarem sozinhas.

Em todo o caminho para casa Bella não parou de chorar, as imagens do corpo de sua mãe no chão da cozinha atormentando seus pensamentos, o grito de pânico que ela havia escutado. O que seria de sua vida agora? Alice não podia ver sua amiga daquele jeito, ela não sabia o que dizer, então apenas à abraçou e chorou em silêncio com ela até chegarem em casa. Esme fez chocolate quente e levou para o quarto com alguns biscoitos, elas ficaram juntas por um tempo apenas pela companhia uma da outra, até que dormiram.

Edward voltou para casa assim que concluiu suas primeiras anotações sobre o caso. O rapaz cansado mal fez outra coisa a não ser correr para a cama, sem conseguir tirar a face da garota em pânico de sua cabeça. O desespero de sua voz, o jeito que parecia frágil e desprotegida o perturbou e ele não imaginava o por que.

[...]

O sábado passou como um borrão para Isabella, ela acordou cedo demais por culpa dos pesadelos que não a deixaram, nem mesmo os remédios que a doutora havia lhe dado puderam fazer com que dormisse mais. Ela cozinhou um verdadeiro banquete de café da manhã, aquilo a deixava mais calma. Esme havia faltado no trabalho para acompanhá-la ao velório. Elas se arrumaram para sair as três, todas usando preto como de costume. Mas Isabella não sentia-se no humor de se arrumar para qualquer coisa, tudo o que ela queria era se trancar sozinha e chorar, porém ela guardou isso não deixando que nenhum sentimento forte aflorasse durante todo o velório. Dois de seus tios por parte de mãe apareceram, na verdade ela não sabia se eram seus tios ou tios de sua mãe, já que todos moravam longe e não mantinham contato, Harry e Sue Clearwater, melhores amigos de Phill, que vinham de Forks apenas para o enterro. As professoras de Ballet que davam aula com Renée, elas eram amigas desde quando dançavam profissionalmente. Algumas alunas também apareceram para deixar flores e abraços e saíram. E Edward. Isabella o notou assim que chegou, ela estranhou ter um policial no enterro de seus pais, mesmo que ele fosse diferente e não usasse uniforme.

Edward que estava mais afastado de todos viu quando Isabella chegou e foi cumprimentar aa pessoas, antes que chegasse nele o padre começou com sua oração e ele apenas acenou pra ela, que sorriu fraco como resposta. Ele passou o tempo todo lá, observando e sentindo aquela terrível agonia crescer em seu estômago. Ele não sabia por que havia saído de casa hoje, não é comum ir à velórios de vitimas do caso em que está, ainda mais desconhecidos. Mas não pode evitar essa agitação que passou durante a manhã até que cedeu e fez seu caminho ao velório. A garota começou a chorar discretamente, as olheiras fundas e as mãos tremendo. Não conseguia evitar olhar para ela e querer consola-la.

Isabella foi a última a jogar as flores sobre os túmulos antes que os descessem e jogassem toda a terra por cima. Um do lado do outro. Ela se despediu de todos, parecia alheia a situação e seus olhos não estavam realmente presentes. Falou alguma coisa com Esme e Alice antes de começar a andar em direção a Edward, que de repente se sentia perdido sem saber o que dizer à ela.

-Oi - disse ela baixinho.

-Oi, eu sinto muito por isso, quis vim dar os pêsames - ele disse atrapalhado, não costumava ficar nervoso assim. Era um policial afinal.

-Obrigada - ela disse se esticando para envolver seu pescoço, deixando-o surpreso. Edward era tão alto que Isabella não o alcançaria se ele não tivesse abaixado depois do choque. Não foi bem um abraço, não como o que tinham dado quando ele a achou, mas ainda assim ela se sentiu reconfortada. Ele sorriu para ela quando se separaram.

-Se precisar sabe que pode me ligar - assegurou de repetir para ela o que havia dito na noite anterior.

-Sim e obrigada por isso também - disse.

[...]

Segunda-feira

-Você vai querer ir a escola hoje? - sussurrou Esme na beirada da cama de Isabella. - Não tem problema nenhum se passar uns dias em casa.

-Acredite em outra situação eu aceitaria uns bons dias em casa - brincou a garota - Mas agora eu preciso ir. - precisava tentar esquecer um pouco de tudo. Talvez James chegaria hoje de viagem e ela precisava urgentemente vê-lo.

-Está bem querida- sorriu Esme, como era forte essa garota, pensou ela. - Tem café na máquina e panquecas no forno, estou indo agora está bem?

-Sim, obrigada Esme.

-Conte comigo - disse abaixando-se para dar um beijo na testa da garota. Isabella observou enquanto a mulher saia, ela estava toda bonita em sua roupa social de trabalho. Ela sempre admirou Esme, além de sua aparência ela tinha um lindo espírito também, a mulher exalava amor por onde passava.

As garotas se arrumaram para escola e mantiveram um conversa leve durante o café. Bella não sentia muita fome então apenas mordiscou sua panqueca e tomou bastante café, para que mantivesse acordada depois dessa péssima noite de sono. Elas saíram em direção ao carro sentindo o ar gelado as abraçar.

Bella sustentou seu estado anestesiado, não permitindo as emoções aflorarem mesmo sabendo que estava prestes a desabar a qualquer momento. A aula ocupou boa parte de seu dia, Alice à arrastou para uma sessão de cinema e um almoço no restaurante, tudo para que a amiga não ficasse sozinha para chorar. Era inevitável que Bella chorasse, ela sabia e entendia muito bem isso, quando seu pai morreu aos dez anos de idade seu mundo ficou incompleto. Mas saber que Bella choraria não diminuía a dor ao vê-la chorar.

A noite Esme comprou comida japonesa depois do trabalho e levou para o jantar, elas fizeram uma sessão de filmes de comédia até tarde. Por fim, Bella se deu por vencida e se entregou ao cansaço, dormindo por volta das meia noite. Entre três ou quatro da manhã os pesadelos a atacaram de novo fazendo com que desistisse de dormir.

Mais um dia sem prestar muita atenção na escola se passou, James ainda não havia voltado para a cidade. Uma tarde de compras com Alice, jantar suave durante a noite e sorvete de sobremesa. Mais pesadelos durante a madrugada, dessa vez Bella acordou gritando enquanto Esme e Alice a abraçavam. Naquele dia mais tarde Esme falou sobre um psicólogo para ela. Concordaram em tentar dez seções, era o psicólogo que o governo disponibilizava para vítimas de ataques e essas coisas.

Bella estava evitando olhar sua casa durante a ida e volta da escola, toda a semana, mas as vezes pegava-se desejando estar em seu quarto, comer a comida queimada de sua mãe. Porém sabia que jamais aconteceria de novo.

Na sexta-feira ela deixou que seus medos aflorassem, ela iria para a primeira consulta com o psicólogo essa tarde. Iria ficar sozinha com um estranho pela primeira vez na semana e ela não estava se sentindo muito bem com isso, mas precisava enfrentar, não podia deixar-se afundar em si mesma e virar uma sombra no caminho de Alice. Ela se obrigou a comer um pouco mais no café e depois seguiu Alice para o carro.

-Tenho uma coisa pra você ouvir - disse Alice sorridente para ela, com o carro ainda parado na frente de casa. Ela se esticou e ligou o rádio, olhando atenta para Bella.

Every day's a little better than the day before - Alice cantou com o rádio, olhando-a nos olhos.

(Todo dia é um pouco melhor do que o dia anterior)

Walking forward, never looking back anymore

(Seguindo em frente e nunca mais olhando pra trás)

Cause the future's straight ahead it's beautiful

(Por que o futuro em frente é lindo)

Isabella a olhava assustada enquanto a amiga cantava desafinada - Acredite em mim quando digo que melhora Bella - sorriu Alice esticando sua mão até segurar a dela - Você não esquece por completo, mas a vida melhora, eu prometo! - ela sorriu, lágrimas surgindo em seus olhos. Isabella olhou a amiga, o coração inflamado agora e suas próprias lágrimas escorreram de seus olhos. Alice havia perdido o pai com dez anos de idade e Bella sabia do que a amiga falava. Ela havia sentido sua dor.

But sometimes you'll have to go through the dark and find a brighter side

(Mas às vezes você vai ter que passar pelo escuro e encontrar um lado positivo)

and sometimes you question what you're feeling on the inside so open your eyes

(E as vezes você se pergunta o que está sentindo por dentro, então abra seus olhos)

Cause it's a beau-beau-beautiful day a beau-beautiful day yeah uh uh

(Por que é um lindo dia um lindo dia)

It's a beau-beau-beautiful day, a beau-beautiful day coming in your way

(É um lindo dia, um lindo dia vindo em seu caminho)

A música encheu o carro junto com a voz de Alice aquecendo o coração de Bella, ela sorriu largo sob suas lágrimas. Ela verdadeiramente sorriu, por que ela estava na escuridão, mas tinha Alice que a amava. Ela pensou em seu namorado, James, ele a amava e sempre dizia isso. Seu coração inflamou ainda mais. Não estou sozinha, afirmou ela, nunca vou ficar sozinha. Ela apertou a mão de Alice na sua, acompanhando a amiga no refrão. Hoje será diferente, determinou ela, um lindo dia.

[...]

No final de semana Bella fugiu cedo de casa, comprou algumas flores e foi ao cemitério. O psicólogo havia dito que seria bom dizer algumas coisas que queria a seus pais, como uma despedida ou apenas contar sobre o dia. Suas lágrimas inundaram a camiseta que usava e ela passou umas boas horas lá, decidindo voltar quando o sol começou a esquentar.

Chegando e casa foi surpreendida pelo policial Edward. Ela sorriu entrando na sala onde ele estava, ele sorriu de volta caminhando em sua direção.

-Olá Isabella.

-Olá detetive - cumprimentou.

-Como vão as coisas?

-Melhorando - suspirou - E a investigação?

-Bem, é por isso que estou aqui.

Esme apareceu na soleira da porta da cozinha olhando para Isabella como se dissesse "estou aqui se precisar". Bella sorriu para ela assentindo antes de voltar os olhos para o policial.

-Então? - ela disse se sentando no sofá. Ela puxou os lábios nos dentes mordendo apertado quando percebeu que o policial parecia nervoso, ele passava a mão pelo cabelo rápido e desviava o olhar.

-Você me disse que teve uma carta e que Phill parecia preocupado - ele começou - Então eu fui procurar por ela - ela assentiu e ele continuou - Tem algumas coisas que não se encaixam e preciso de mais informações, se incomoda se eu fizer algumas perguntas?

-Vá em frente - ela assentiu.

-Isabella - ele tentou, como perguntaria aquilo para a garota? Em todas as cartas que havia encontrado não conseguiu identificar se ela sabia a verdade ou não. As correspondências eram secretas e a maioria em códigos entre Renne e o remetente. - Você sabe da existência de algum parente que se chame C. Swan? - ele disse a abreviação pois era apenas o que tinha encontrado. Essa havia sido com certeza a melhor forma de tocar no assunto, se ela soubesse de toda a verdade contaria agora. A garota o olhou confusa, divagando em sua mente com o nome que lhe havia dito.

-Não! Não que eu saiba - deu de ombros.

-Eu estava esperando por isso - suspirou ele frustrado. Como suspeitava sua mãe nunca havia lhe dito a verdade, Isabella parecia nunca ter escutado esse nome. Mais uma vez Edward voltava a estaca zero da investigação.

Assim que a semana começou ele havia aproveitado para fazer uma inspeção na casa dos Dwyer. Nada parecia relevante, até que achou no fundo do sótão uma caixa grande e lacrada, ensacou a evidência e levou para a delegacia. Dentro da caixa haviam várias cartas, nunca com endereço de remitência, apenas assinadas com C. Swan. Tudo nas cartas tratava-se de Isabella, como ela estava, como era a escola, se tudo continuava seguro ou se haviam suspeitas. C. Swan pedia fotos da garota e coisas do tipo. Em uma das cartas dizia que estava investigando o tal James, namorado dela, e sua família. Nenhuma das cartas era escrita a mão, todas digitadas. Em cada carta tinha um código, que Edward desconfiava que seria o local da entrega da resposta, ele só não havia achado a chave para resolver as letras e números confusos.

Agora Edward estava mais intrigado ainda, quem era C. Swan? Por que os pais de Isabella se comunicavam com ele a respeito dela, mas nunca haviam lhe falado sobre ele?

Isabella pigarreou impaciente no sofá, Edward estava a mais de cinco minutos a encarando sem dizer uma palavra, ele parecia completamente perdido em seus pensamentos. Ele balançou a cabeça voltando ao presente, os olhos castanhos chocolate o encaravam esperançosos.

-O que tem esse C. Swan? - perguntou ela curiosa.

-Nada demais - ele mentiu sem jeito, ela pareceu decepcionada por um instante antes de dar de ombros. Antes de contar a ela qualquer uma de suas suspeitas, ele precisava de algo mais concreto.

-Você quer hm... Entrar e tomar café? - ofereceu ela sem jeito desviando do assunto.

-Obrigada - sorriu ele e como ficava charmoso sorrindo, pensou ela - Mas realmente preciso ir agora.

-Esta bem - ela concordou, mas parecia estranhamente decepcionada, nem ela sabia o por que só esperava que ele tivesse aceitado, sua presença era tão reconfortante, era estranho por que ela não sentia como se fosse um policial qualquer. Isabella o acompanhou até a porta e assistiu da soleira enquanto ele se afastava.

-Se precisar me ligue okay? - ele ofereceu.

-Ligarei - ela sorriu dando um aceno de leve com a cabeça - Muito obrigada.

-Eu que agradeço - ele sorriu de volta entrando em seu carro para logo em seguida sair.

Isabella entrou em casa indo direto para a cozinha, Esme estava debruçada sobre a mesa arrumando as coisas para o café enquanto Alice estava praticamente dormindo em cima do balcão. Ela sorrio, se acostumaria fácil com essa vida agora, não exatamente fácil pois ainda sentia falta de seus pais, mas não podia reclamar tinha a melhor das melhores amigas de todo o mundo e sua mãe era um anjo. Puxou um avental do armário e foi ajudar Esme com a massa da panqueca.

**N/A**: Estou de volta! Bam. Assim desse jeito kkkk Aos futuros leitores, seus lindos, gostaria de dizer que essa fanfic é totalmente diferente de tudo que já fiz, tem mistério, crimes e tal, então tenham pasciência comigo e comentem o que acharam ok? Estou esperando as reviews de vocês, beijos até o próximo.

**Ps1:** O capítulo 2 já está pronto *-*

**Ps2**: Eu também escrevo essa fanfic no social spirit.

**Ps3: **Pra quem lê "A proposta", minha outra fanfic, estou tentando achar insipiração pra termina-la, prometo!


	2. Chapter 2

Antes de tudo quero pedir para que leiam as notas lá embaixo, eu me esforço para escrevê-las também kk Aproveitem a leitura.

**Capítulo 2 - Nostalgia.**

**Narrado em 3° pessoa. **

A cada minuto que passava a sensação aumentava em seu peito, Isabella sentia como se todos os dias fossem mais uma festa do pijama em que ela terminava dormindo na casa de Alice. Não estava reclamando, apenas sentia falta da comida queimada de sua mãe e seu perfume de flores frescas, ansiava por um abraço de seu pai, queria ouvir mais um de seus sábios conselhos. Ela gostaria de voltar a seu quarto e tomar um belo banho em seu banheiro, porém nada disso seria possível novamente, seus pais não voltariam e ela não entraria naquela casa novamente, nunca mais. Tinha de se acostumar com isso.

-É fácil na teoria - zombou de si mesma. Mas na prática ela estava falhando, sempre tinha de corrigir a esperança de acordar de tudo isso e ver Renne na cozinha com seu avental florido dizendo que havia aprendido a melhor receita do mundo. Tinha que balançar a cabeça várias vezes pra apagar as imagens de seu pai treinando beisebol no quintal dos fundos.

Suspirou derrotada, havia perdido a guerra para a nostalgia a tempos. Pegou o balde de pipoca que havia feito e derramou o caldo quente de manteiga em cima. Essa noite todas dormiram na sala, era uma ideia de Renne para que Bella se sentisse mais segura e conseguisse dormir uma noite inteira sem seus pesadelos. E ela quase conseguiu dormir a noite toda, mas ao menos não acordou gritando de seu pesadelo.

Segunda-feira.

James havia chegado em casa nesta madrugada, ela enviou um recado para Bella avisando que não esperaria para vê-la, iria direto para a escola. Isso deu a ela um ânimo a mais para levantar e se arrumar naquele dia.

James estava tão lindo como sempre, ela notou que ele havia perdido peso. As olheiras em seus olhos estavam mais fundas do que de costume. A como ela sentiu falta desses olhos. Bella correu para James assim que o viu, seus corpos se chocaram e ele envolveu os braços ao redor do corpo dela.

-Eu sinto muito amor, como você está? - ele sussurrou em seu abraço, ela fungou audivelmente, as lágrimas a atingiram incontroláveis.

-In... Indo - ela gaguejou afundando-se em seu peito.

-Me desculpe por não estar aqui - James lamentou - Eu vim o mais rápido que pude você sabe como é meu pai, ele não quis...

-Esta tudo bem - murmurou Bella o interrompendo - Apenas me abrace. Ele a apertou mais acariciando seus cabelos. A escola toda os olhava muitos com pena de Bella, outros apenas curiosos com o casala emotivo. Minutos se passaram até que o choro dela sessou. Soltaram-se do abraço para finalmente se olharem. Para James, Isabella parecia incrivelmente mais magra e frágil, isso partiu seu coração. Eles se esgueiraram da entrada principal, fugindo dos olhares curiosos e foram para o estacionamento, atrás do carro grande que ele dirigia. Bella envolveu sua face com as mãos e ele sorriu, como havia sentido falta de seu toque quente.

-Como você esta? O que seu pai te fez dessa vez? - perguntou ela preocupada.

-Não ligue pra mim amor, estou bem, sou durão - brincou ele, puxando o corpo da garota para mais perto. Agora via toda a tristeza e desespero nos olhos dela e institivamente sentiu ódio por quem havia feito aquilo, quem feriu sua namorada. - Quer falar sobre o que aconteceu?

-Não posso reviver isso mais uma vez - ela balançou a cabeça negativamente.

-Só me diz, por favor, que nada foi feito a você - ele puxou forte o ar. Isabella abaixou a cabeça negando.

-Só levaram metade do meu coração - sussurrou fraco. James a puxou de volta para seu peito abraça-la era a única coisa que poderia fazer agora. Para ele Bella era a única a quem ele era capaz de amar, tão doce e gentil. Sua primeira namorada de verdade e a única que queria para o resto de sua vida, ele sabia que era ela a mulher, aquela que uns levam a avida toda para achar e ele tinha a sorte de tê-la encontrado tão cedo. A garota suspirou em seu peito.

-Vamos fazer alguma coisa? - perguntou ela.

-Quer matar aula?

-Sim, não estou nem um pouco a fim de estudar hoje - disse ela.

-Então vamos sair daqui! - exclamou ele se afastando do carro. Abriu a porta para que ela entrasse e depois foi para o banco do motorista. - Você já tomou café hoje?

-Não.

-Ok.

Ele fez seu caminho para fora do estacionamento da escola e depois para uma aconchegante cafeteria bem afastada do colégio. La eles poderiam conversar e comer sem ninguém para observa-los curiosamente. Bella sentia-se confortável e segura ao lado de James, ele apertava sua mão de vez em quando enquanto dirigia, ela não sabia se o amava. Mas achava que sim, os dois já namoravam a um ano e ele a respeitava e cuidava como no início do namoro, as coisas entre eles eram sempre românticas e acolhedoras, era amor sim, pensava ela.

Na cafeteria eles pediram alguns waffles com mel e frutas, leite e café. Sentaram-se na cadeira vermelha estofada em formato de meia-lua, ficando um ao lado do outro. O pedido deles chegou rápido e Isabella surpreendeu-se ao conseguir comer bem, James a fazia bem. Conversaram sobre qualquer assunto que fosse leve antes de se dirigirem a casa dele.

James morava sozinho no Arizona, sua mãe havia morrido em um acidente de carro, ao qual ele sobreviveu quando tinha cinco anos de idade. Desde então seu pai vinha se tornando ainda mais frio e amargo do que já era. James sentia a acusação pela morte de sua mãe em seus olhos e em suas frases implícitas, tudo o que ele fazia nunca estava bom. Então decidiu se afastar de seu pai, que havia casado novamente, com uma megera.

Eles chegaram a casa dele e entraram em silêncio, Isabella já estava familiarizada com o lugar, se aconchegou no sofá e ligou a televisão. James tinha um ótimo programa de filmes comprados em seu pacote acabo e ela escolheu alguma comédia para distraí-los. Ele sentou ao seu lado e envolveu seus ombros, Bella suspirou se afundando nele. O amor dos dois era assim, calmo, não havia nada avassalador como Isabella lia nos livros, não havia falta de ar, borboletas na barriga ou aquela excitação apaixonante que tirava o fôlego. Não! Era simples, gentil e suave. Ela agarrou sua cintura aspirando o cheiro tão conhecido.

-Eu te amo - sussurrou ele beijando o topo de sua cabeça.

-Eu também - respondeu ela como sempre fazia. Sem "eu também", as palavras "eu te amo" pareciam sempre travar em sua garganta quando tentava dizer.

Bella levantou a cabeça para encontrar seu olhar, a realidade a atingindo, ela poderia ter morrido sem se despedir dele. Sentiu-se idiota e desperdiçando estupidamente a segunda chance que a vida havia lhe dado chorando por ai, em vez de aproveitar seu tempo com James fazendo coisas que pessoas de sua idade costumavam fazer. Ela respirou fundo, encorajando-se, inclinou sua cabeça para dele e reclamou seus lábios. Ele a beijou de volta com prazer, empurrando a língua em sua boca para encontrar com a dela. A garota suspirou subindo as mãos pelo abdômen e tórax de James até alcançar seus cabelos louros escuros. Ele envolveu sua cintura puxando-a para cima até que ela estava em seu colo, uma perna em cada lateral de seu quadril. Os dois pressionaram os corpos pra frentes, seus sexos se encontrando, o desejo acumulado transbordando para fora.

Fazia tanto tempo desde a última vez em que tiveram algum contato mais íntimo e mesmo assim nunca haviam passados de toques e preliminares, pois os pais de Isabella eram sempre muito restritos ao tempo que eles passavam juntos e eles eram interrompidos na maioria das vezes que tentavam alguma coisa. Mas já se conheciam sexualmente, lábios e mãos já haviam se dado muitos prazeres, porém agora Bella queria mais. Ela queria ser amada, queria se sentir conectada com ele. James sorriu envolvendo a cintura dela com os dois braços apertados enquanto ela rebolava em seu colo, eles se saboreavam no beijo, se tocavam e aumentavam o desejo.

Isabella gemeu sentindo a crescente ereção contra seu ponto pulsante e molhado, as mãos de James passearam nas laterais de seu corpo até a barra da camiseta que foi rapidamente arrancada e jogada para o chão, ela repetiu os movimentos atirando a camisa dele pra longe. O ritmo era lento, o desejo os consumia de forma estranha, os dois estavam carentes e queriam atenção. Ela sentia-se amada e protegida em seus braços, ele seria sua morada agora, mas não tinham pressa para isso.

E se amaram de seu jeito suave, com cuidado e carinho. Ele a beijou por inteiro acariciou todo seu corpo e manteve o olhar apaixonado no seu. Bella passeava as mãos pelos músculos de suas costas, puxava o corpo dele para si, se agarrava as sensações do corpo quente sobre o dela, até que os dois encontraram seu ápice. Ele a abraçou assim que suas respirações se acalmaram, os dois se envolveram um ao outro. James beijou o topo de sua cabeça e ela sorriu preguiçosa.

[...]

**N/A:** Aos leitores, que se existirem são tão preguiçosos quanto eu kkkk Enfim, não custa nada deixar um review né? Faz a felicidade da autora e apressa o próximo cap. Interessante não? Kkkkk Amores, eu sei que é estranho ler partes de Bella com James, mas como vocês já devem imaginar não é para sempre, claro por que Edsinho está na área agora. Não vou falar muito pra não estragar, é isso, estou esperando a opinião de vocês pela review ok? Beijos e até o próximo.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3 - Telefonemas e perseguições. **

**Narrado em 3° pessoa. **

"12/09/2012

Cara Renne,

É com muita tristeza que estou escrevendo essa carta em especial. Amanhã será um dos dias mais importantes na vida de minha filha e eu não estarei presente, não serei eu a dançar a valsa com ela, não verei o brilho em seus olhos quando a apagar as velas de seu bolo de aniversário de dezesseis anos.

Eu sinto muito por tudo, por não poder ser mais presente e por não ter colocado nossa família em primeiro lugar. Essa será minha penúltima carta, não posso mais arriscar a segurança de vocês, agora que ela está crescida sei que ficará tudo bem. Minha próxima carta será apenas para ela, porém só entregue-a quando ela completar seus dezoito anos está bem?

Enfim, não se esqueça de me dizer como foi tudo em seu aniversário. Caso desconfie de algo, por favor, entre em contato imediato por aquele número e aparelho celular que te passei. Muito obrigado por tudo, se cuide e tome conta dela.

PM. 475. WDC. 20260

."

Edward guardou a carta com um suspiro, acabara de confirmar suas suspeitas. C. Swan era o verdadeiro pai de Isabella, que por dezesseis anos se comunicou com sua mãe por cartas estranhas e restritas. Essa era a última aberta, a próxima carta havia chegado ao ano seguinte e permanecera fechada. Era a carta para os dezoito anos de Bella. Edward a pegou considerou abrir para ver se conseguia mais alguma informação. Ele não havia conseguido muito, mas sabia que C. Swan fazia algo perigoso o suficiente para ter de se afastar de sua família para sua própria segurança.

Ele abaixou a carta, sabia que algo relevante não estaria nela, tudo era muito secreto e as palavras de todas as cartas eram bem escolhidas, o nome de Isabella nunca havia sido citado. Preferiu guardar para talvez entrega-la como C. Swan queria afinal Isabella merecia saber a verdade. Ele fechou a caixa e lacrou-a com a fita de confidencial.

Um toque de telefone ecoou na delegacia praticamente vazia, ele olhou ao redor, mas o som vinha de muito perto dele. Enfiou a mão no bolso e tirou seu celular pra fora, mesmo sabendo que não era seu toque, realmente seu celular estava silenciosamente apagado. Porém o barulho continuava em volume crescente, até que finalmente descobriu um pequeno aparelho de modelo flip antigo dentro de sua gaveta, o barulho vinha dele. Edward pegou o celular desconfiado e atendeu.

-Detetive Edward certo? Responda apenas com sim ou não. - soou uma voz masculina do outro lado.

-Sim - respondeu Edward.

-Muito bem - disse o homem - Sei que o caso dos Dwyer é seu.

-Quem está falando?

-Eu disse sim ou não, rapaz - a voz soou dura - Você sabe quem eu sou, está com todas as minhas cartas em seu poder, agora escute bem e me diga se pode ou não fazer uma coisa por mim. - uma pequena pausa foi feita - Ela está em perigo, em perigo real, você pode cuidar dela por mim?

-Sim - disse Edward disfarçando em sua cadeira, ele sabia exatamente que C. Swan falava de Isabella.

-Bom - o homem continuou - Não a perca de vista, não confie em ninguém e quando digo isso estou envolvendo toda a polícia americana inclusive as organizações secretas. Agora assim que desligar descarte esse telefone imediatamente. Mandarei outro em breve, meu informante em sua delegacia não é assim tão confiável. Diga sim se entendeu tudo.

-Sim. - antes que ele terminasse de dizer a linha ficou muda. Edward guardou o celular no bolso, pegou seu casaco e fingiu mexer em alguns papéis antes de sair da delegacia, correu em direção a seu carro e rapidamente estava fora do local. Depois de andar a distância que considerou suficiente ele descartou o aparelho em uma caçamba de lixo em alguma esquina qualquer. Ele voltou ao seu carro, a adrenalina correndo em suas veias, C. Swan o estava vigiando, ele tinha um informante em sua própria delegacia. Edward olhou ao redor sentindo-se incomodado, o homem só poderia ser da máfia, de outro modo não temeria tanto a polícia! Deus, ele estava em um impasse entre sua necessidade de proteger Isabella e o risco de seu pai ser um inimigo do estado. Isabella. O nome estalou em sua cabeça e de repente ele se viu correndo na rua em direção a sua nova casa.

[...]

Isabella acordou assustada com seu celular tocando, olhou a tela uma e quinze da tarde.

-Alô - murmurou com a voz de sono.

-Bella? Bella graças a Deus, onde você está? Estou preocupada - disparou Alice do outro lado.

-Alice, me desculpa, eu esqueci mesmo de mandar mensagem te avisando que estava com James. - desculpou-se Bella sentindo a culpa.

-A! Eu tinha esquecido que ele estava de volta - suspirou aliviada - Bem, agora estou mais tranquila. Só não deixe escurecer para voltar sozinha ok?

-Está bem - Bella sorriu para o aparelho - Obrigada por se preocupar.

-Te amo bobona - Alice riu antes de desligar.

A respiração ao seu lado se tornou mais consciente e os braços de James se apertaram ao seu redor. Ela virou-se sorridente, os dois estavam com a aparência melhor. Mas seu sorriso não o enganava, ele continuava a ver a dor em seus olhos. James sabia como era, ele mesmo não havia superado nada de seus traumas, era como se tudo se repetisse sempre. Em seus piores momentos achava meios rápidos de fugir da realidade.

Bella acariciou sua bochecha, seu toque o aquecia, sentia-se completo quando estava com ela. Ela o beijou levemente.

-O que vamos fazer quando o ano acabar? - perguntou Bella de vagar, cheia de preocupação.

-Quer mesmo pensar nisso?

-Você tem medo do futuro?

-Não. - respondeu ele despreocupado beijando-lhe a testa - Sei que vou me casar com a mulher mais maravilhosa do mundo, vamos nos mudar daqui e recomeçar nossas vidas em um lugar melhor.

-Soa como um sonho. Pode ser na Califórnia?

-Onde você quiser.

-Mas estou falando de agora - disse insatisfeita - Tipo imediatamente quando o ano acabar.

-Eu também, podemos recomeçar fazer faculdade em outro lugar, na Califórnia não é? - ela sorriu assentindo, o tipo de sorriso que aquecia o coração dele.

-Você não poderia ser mais perfeito - e o beijou. James ignorou a vontade de dizer que não era perfeito, que na verdade não era nem bom o suficiente, porém apenas a beijou de volta.

Os dois pediram comida e almoçaram juntos naquela tarde. A noite James levou Isabella pra casa e eles se despediram com muitos beijos. Esme chegou mais cedo, parecia toda apreensiva e estava cheia de papéis nas mãos. Na hora da janta ela pediu atenção das garotas, aqueles papéis eram de seu advogado, lá estava um pedido para ser responsável de Isabella até os vinte e um anos, se ela concordasse é claro. Não era guarda, pois a garota já estava para completar dezoito anos, era apenas um termo de responsabilização. Mesmo assim Isabella ficou muito emocionada, a garota sorria e chorava ao mesmo tempo, o carinho de sua nova família seria essencial em sua vida agora.

Ela agarrou Esme e a apertou em um abraço de urso, como alguém poderia ser tão bom assim? Elas todas se abraçaram, Alice era toda sorrisos. E aquele foi o primeiro dia que Bella esqueceu quase por completo seu trauma.

Os outros dias da semana seguiram-se normais, Isabella ligava de vez em quando para a delegacia e sempre pedia para falar com Edward a respeito de novidades sobre o caso, mas essas eram poucas, ou poucas as que ele poderia compartilhar com ela. As suspeitas eram de crime premeditado, pois nada havia sido roubado e os tiros foram certeiros. Ela perguntou se haviam suspeitos, mas isso ninguém poderia lhe dizer para sua própria proteção. Isabella se perguntava quem teria planejado isso para seus pais e tudo o que imaginava era que haviam se enganado.

**Bella POV. **

-Bom dia - Alice murmurou desanimada em seu caminho para o banheiro. Tentei responder, mas não passou de um ruído. Fiz um enorme esforço para sentar na cama, eu não estava nem um pouco a fim de ir à escola hoje. Na verdade tudo o que eu queria era ficar em casa o dia inteiro, dormir, dormir e dormir mais.

-Temos mesmo que ir hoje? - perguntei preguiçosa enquanto Alice saia arrastando os chinelos.

-Vamos lá, é o último dia da semana - ela tentou me animar.

-É. É o último dia - suspirei exausta. O último dia da semana me lembrava de que eu tinha terapia com o psicólogo. Derrotada, levantei da cama e fiz meu caminho ao banheiro. Depois de nossa higiene matinal Alice e eu nos arrumamos e descemos para o primeiro andar. Esme nos havia deixado waffles e café esta manhã.

No caminho Alice tagarelava empolgada sobre qualquer coisa e mesmo eu fazendo um enorme esforço para participar do assunto eu não conseguia, estava me sentindo estranha, deslocada, como se estivesse em uma dimensão acinzentada e Alice em seu mundo ensolarado. Isso me quebrou por dentro. Deus, eu nunca seria normal de novo? A tristeza nunca iria embora? Às vezes era difícil me lembrar de por que ainda continuava viva. Empurrei a bola de emoções se acumulando pra longe e sorri.

James me esperava na porta da sala de minha primeira aula, me recebeu com um beijo e abraço. Perguntou se eu estava bem e como havia sido minha noite, era bom sentir como ele se importava. Contei a verdade, ou quase toda, disse que não me sentia muito bem, mas talvez fosse apenas a ansiedade da consulta mais tarde. Rápido o sinal tocou e tivemos de nos separar.

No final da aula Alice e eu nos despedimos rapidamente de todos, pois queríamos almoçar juntas antes de eu ir para o psicólogo. Por sorte o trânsito estava calmo para o horário e chegamos rápido a um bom restaurante perto da rua da clínica. A comida era realmente uma delícia, como ela havia dito, nós pedimos salada temperada, frango grelhado e tacos. Depois do almoço eu segui para o consultório a pé, seriam apenas algumas quadras, e Alice fez seu caminho de volta pra casa.

[...]

Após uma sessão terapia embaraçosa repleta de choro e desespero, decidi que voltaria de ônibus para casa. Antes de voltar quis caminhar um pouco só, queria passar na livraria e comprar novas histórias pra me distrair.

O caminho era tranquilo e vazio, havia apenas uma passagem para a ruela da livraria que me incomodava, apertei o passo enquanto passava por ela ignorando o quão arrepiante era. A porta da livraria tinha aqueles sinos com barulhinho e a parte interna era bem aconchegante o cheiro de livros novos inundava o ar. Comprei dois livros que a tempos queria ler e nunca arrumava tempo, fiquei bem animada com minhas novas aquisições.

Eu estava bem até sair da livraria em direção ao deck, quase fora de vista meio escondido havia um homem grande encapuzado. E como se já não bastasse meu pânico em estar só o fato de não conseguir enxergar nada nele colocou todo meu corpo em alerta. Puxei o ar fortemente e desci as escadas fingindo ignorar sua presença, assim que alcancei o chão vi sobre os ombros ele se mexer e começar a andar. Apressei os passos prestando atenção no que ele fazia seus passos também se tornaram mais rápido, controlei o medo e mudei o caminho já que ele estava indo em sentido do beco estreito. O homem mudou o rumo de seu caminho para me seguir, ele estava me seguindo eu tinha certeza. Quando eu vi estava correndo como uma louca, sem olhar pra trás, mas ainda podia ouvir seus passos me acompanhando. Virei a esquina sem importar em me perder e parei a tempo antes que um carro que estava em alta velocidade me atingisse. O tal carro freou bruscamente na minha frente, as janelas eram tão escuras que eu não enxergava nada dentro. "Ele só pode estar junto com o encapuzado" alertou minha mente, então esse seria o fim pra mim? Meu coração apertou e senti minhas pernas fracas, virei-me para trás pra ver quando o perseguidor me alcance, porém não havia mais ninguém atrás de mim. O barulho da porta do carro abrindo e fechando atraiu meu olhar de volta pra frente onde vi um Edward caminhar em minha direção com a face quase em desespero.

-Isabella, o que aconteceu? Meu Deus, como está pálida. - ele disse parando à minha frente. Eu não disse nada, as palavras haviam fugido e não encontrei minha voz. A adrenalina da corrida passou dando lugar ao desespero da situação, não pude evitar de correr e me jogar para um abraço de Edward. As lágrimas me atingiram balançando meu corpo. Graças a Edward eu estava bem, ele havia me salvado mais uma vez. Ele me apertou murmurando que tudo ficaria bem, eu queria acreditar, mas não sentia isso.

[...]

-O que você estava fazendo por lá? - perguntei à Edward enquanto ele dirigia, agora eu já estava bem mais calma.

-Eu passei no consultório para te encontrar, ver se tudo estava bem - ele disse sem graça - Mas cheguei tarde, então estava voltando pra casa.

-A sim - sorri - Obrigada por se preocupar.

-Sempre - ele disse educado. Era bom sentir que tinha mais alguém com quem contar não que eu já não tivesse, mas ele era a mais, por se policial claro!

-Você já quer me contar o que aconteceu? - falou sério.

-Acho que fui perseguida.

-Acha? - ele me olhou desviando o olhar da rua.

-Bem... Eu saí da livraria e tinha um homem estranho, encapuzado - respondi desconfortável - Mudei o caminho e o homem me seguiu, então corri e ele também correu. Só que quando olhei pra trás ele não estava mais lá.

-Hm. - murmurou.

-O que você acha? - perguntei ansiosa. Edward não respondeu, ele estava estranho com o olhar distante, como se tivesse se perdido em pensamentos. Depois com um estalo sua cabeça se virou pra mim e ele se lembrou da pergunta, disse que podia ser coisa da minha cabeça, talvez consequente do trauma, pois não havia motivos para me perseguirem. Eu concordei com ele e depois disso não falamos mais nada, pela primeira vez seu silêncio me incomodou.

Agradeci mentalmente o quão rápido chegamos à casa de Alice, aliás, minha nova casa. Eu pedi para que ele não comentasse nada com ela nem com e Esme e agradeci a carona. Mas ele pareceu que nem ouviu direito, ainda estava estranho e distante. Com um aceno entrei de vez em casa encontrando Alice jogada no sofá, um tênis para cada lado e a televisão ligada. Suspirei deixando de lado todo o dia confuso e me juntei a ela deitando no sofá paralelo e caindo no sono.

...]

**N/A:** Aqui está como prometido o capítulo 3, espero que tenham gostado. Já comecei a escreve estou muito ansiosa pra saber o que vocês vão achar das coisas que estão pra acontecer. Beijoos e até mais.

Neri: Ai que bom que está gostando. Eu também não me importo com James e Bella juntos, gosto de ler algumas fics assim de casais diferentes, mas nessa aqui sou totalmente team Edward kkkkkk Espero que continue gostando, beijos!

KatalinyOliveira: Que bom! Acompanha sim que ainda tem muita coisa pra acontecer, beijos!


End file.
